


Hell Of A Ride

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Hell Of A Ride

Frank doesn’t really feel it anymore he’s learned to almost block it completely out because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle it anymore if he couldn’t. Derick doesn’t make love to him he fucks him and he likes to use his favourite knife when he does it.

It had started out without it of course and it was great and then Derick wanted to try it and Frank wasn’t entirely sure but he was up to trying new things at least at first. Frank always told everyone he knew that he would try anything once and he almost always did.

*

_Franks laying on the couch almost asleep and he can feel Derick running his hand through his hair “babe” he says. Frank groans waking up a little bit “what” he croaks “I have an idea but I have to know that you trust me”._

_Frank lifts his head looking at Derick “what kind of idea?” Derick smiles “do you trust me?” “of course I do, you know that” Frank smiles. Derick jumps up “alright I’m going to blindfold you but only because I don’t want you to worry okay?” that already had Frank worrying._

_Frank walks into their bedroom and starts to strip trying to relax himself he can do this they’re just trying it out, whatever it may be. Derick comes in with a bag and sets it on the bed making sure it’s closed so Frank can’t see what it is._

_Derick pulls Frank closer and sits on the bed pulling Frank between his legs “hey” he sighs smiling up at Frank. Frank leans down and kisses Derick wrapping his arm around his neck, Derick pulls Frank into his lap._

_“I’m going to put the blindfold on now” he kisses Frank again and continues down to his throat “and then I’m going to handcuff you to do the bed” he pants. Frank closes his eyes moaning “and then?” Derick pulls back looking up at Frank “then I’m going to try something new and I want you to be completely honest with me about how you feel”._

_Frank giggles standing up and turning around “alright” he breaths, Derick runs his hands up Franks back slowly wrapping the cloth around his head. Frank takes a deep breath trying to relax because he doesn’t really like not knowing when something is going to happen._

_“Alright now I’m going to back you to the bed and I want you to just lay down” Frank nods and when he feels the bed he backs up onto it and sits there. Derick opens the bag and pulls out a pair of handcuffs “alright I'm going to handcuff you now okay? Frank nods._

_Derick pushes Frank a little further up the bed placing his hands over his head cuffing him to the bed “alright good” Derick breathes. Derick sits on top of Frank rutting against him making him moan “yeah?” Frank keens and nods pushing against him._

_Frank feels something cold touch him and shivers “what the fuck it’s cold” he whines Derick shushes him running it over his chest. “Is that a knife?” Frank whispers “mhmm” Frank stiffens breathing hard “just relax okay?” he nods trying to but it’s hard._

_Frank feels Derick’s hand wraps around his cock and slowly moves up and down “fuck” Frank sighs “faster please”. Derick hums speeding up a little, Frank groans pushing up “alright I’m gonna start”._

_Frank just moans and Derick pushes harder on the knife slicing into Frank skin. Frank hisses and breathes out “there you go” Derick whispers he slices a few more times and Franks not sure how much more he can take. “Alright it’s starting to hurt now” Frank whispers but Derick won’t stop “I’m being serious Derick it really hurts”._

_Frank groans as the blade runs down his arm “comes on please” Frank whimpers but Derick’s not listening though and just continues. “Stop” Frank yells Derick hits him “shut the fuck up you agreed to this” Frank shakes his head “no no please”._

*

Frank hears the front door slam and jumps “Frank” Derick calls Frank jumps up going into the living room “hey how was your day at work”. Derick grunts and pushes past Frank thing into the kitchen “what’s for dinner?” “lasagna it’s in the oven it should be almost finished”.

Derick nods looking at the timer “alright now comes here” Frank nods and walks over to him smiling up at him. Derick snatches Frank up by his hair pushing him to his knees “I’ve been think about this all day” he sighs.

Frank nods reaching up to undo Derick’s belt then pulls the zipper down he goes to push his pants down but his hands get smacked away. “Hands behind your back I want you to choke on it” Frank nods folding his arms behind his back Derick rubs his cock on Franks face moaning.

Frank opens his mouth and Derick pushes right in making Frank gag “come on you fucking slut” Derick moans fucking into Franks mouth. Frank tries not to gag but it’s hard and it fucking hurts he can barely breathe and he hates when Derick makes him to this.

Derick’s hand tightens in Franks hair holding him in place “look at me” Frank looks up at him through blurry eyes “swallow”. Frank does and Derick moans “yeah come on again” Frank tries to but he can’t and Derick slaps the side of his head making him whimper.

Derick pulls out rubbing the tip against Frank lips as he tries to catch his breath “come on” Frank wraps his lips around the head sucking slowly. He slowly slides down it until it hits the back of his throat “oh god” Derick sighs “Jesus fucking Christ”. 

There’s a knock on the door and Derick groans pulling out “go get yourself presentable I’ll get the door” Frank nods and wipes his face standing up. After Frank disappears around the corner Derick opens the door “yes?” there’s a man standing there “yes uh I just moved in and someone told me that you could possibly help me out”.

Derick grunts moving inside gesturing for him to come in “Gerard” he sticks his hand out “Derick” he shakes it closing the door. Frank comes out with a hoodie on and walks right into the kitchen to check on dinner “well I have a proposition” Derick sighs.

Gerard raises an eyebrow “I have this company and we could use another person” Derick walks into the kitchen Gerard following behind. “Now I'm going to warn you now that it is an illegal operation and if you join and let anything slip you will die”.

Gerards eyebrows just about lift off his face “alright that’s fine I’m good at keeping secrets” he sounds smug “we don’t like cocky”. Gerard snorts “well your going to have to get used to it or I can just go to the police and tell then what your doing to him” he points toward Frank.

Frank stiffens and his eyes widen as he slowly turns toward him “yeah you think anyone wears hoodies in the middle of July?” Derick growls “is that a threat?”. Gerard shrugs “it’s whatever you want it to be honestly but what it’s sounds like to me is the truth”.

Derick sighs running his hand over his face “okay but if it gets out I’m coming after you” Gerards nods and then tilts his head. “And I want to borrow him when I want to” both Frank and Derick’s eyebrows flew up “no nope sorry that’s not happening I do not share”.

“hmm that’s too bad I thought you’d want to keep him” Gerard walks into the other room and Derick looks like he’s panicking. “Wait” he calls Gerard walks back in “okay” Franks eyes widen and he looks at Derick “you can’t” Derick slaps him knocking him on the floor.

“You don’t fucking tell me what I can and can’t do” Frank lifts his hand to his face looking up at Derick, Gerard looks surprised but the look changes as soon as Derick looks over. “I want him now and I’ll return him tomorrow morning” Derick keeps his mouth shut and just nods then turns to get some lasagna ignoring them.

Gerard yanks Frank off the floor dragging him out the front door slamming it shut, Frank whimpers when he’s pushed into an apartment and he hits the floor. “Are you okay?” Frank looks up at Gerard “are you okay?” he asks again Frank nods standing up. 

“I just needed to get you out of there I’m not really new but I can’t listen to him beat you anymore” Frank nods lowering his head. Gerard walks up to him pulling his head up and to the side looking at the bruise Derick’s hand print left “fuck” Gerard whispers.

Frank pulls away “it’s fine” Gerard grips his face “no it’s not he’s your boyfriend he shouldn’t beating you especially in front of people”. Frank just shrugs sitting down on the couch “it's how he is all the time especially when his friends comes over and they share” Gerard just looks at Frank “what?”.

*

_Frank pulls uncomfortably on the collar around his neck sighing it won't come off, his hand are together in the front by leather shackles. He wonders how long Derick’s had them in the house and never told him._

_The shackles are attached to a chain that's attached to the wall, he pulls in it but it's no use because the ring is bolted to the wall. Frank sighs to himself looking around Derick ties him up when his friends came over because he thought he'd be an embarrassment._

_Frank hears the door open and looks over to see Derick “did they leave?” he asks Derick shakes his head but smiles. Derick walks to wall unclipping it from the wall “stand” Frank nods and gets up “alright I'm going to introduce you too them but you have to be good”._

_Frank smiles and nods following Derick into the living room where there are three other people “alright guys this is Frank”. He awkwardly waves to them and one of them stands up walking up to him “god how did you get this one” he reaches up running his hand down Franks face._

_Frank grins over at Derick “am I doing good?” Derick nods and walks over to the couch clipping the chain to the couch he walks up to Frank kissing him. “We’re going to fuck you real good” Franks eyes widen “what” he whispers “you have to be a good boy and take it okay?”._

_Derick slides his hands over Frank chest sucking on his neck hard, Frank moans and presses his hand against his growing hard on. Derick leans back and slaps him across the face “I said you have to be good I’ll punish you if I have to” Frank nods._

_Derick unbuttons Frank pants pulling his boxers down with them he licks at the head of Franks cock listening to his moan above him. “Yeah you love my tongue don’t you” Derick whispers Frank whimpers and nods as Derick runs his tongue down the length._

_Derick stands up and begins to take his clothes off it’s only then Frank notices that all of Derick’s friends already undressed. “Kneel on the couch” Frank walks to the couch climbing on it waiting for what Derick’s going to do next “alright two of us are going to fuck your ass”._

_Franks eyes widen “can I stretch that far?” Derick chuckles “of course you can” he starts stroking himself “touch yourself slowly”. Frank looks Derick in the eye and nods slowly rubbing his palm against the head of his cock “oh god” Frank whispers._

_Derick walks up to Frank rubbing his hands over Frank nipples making him moan “I want you to suck me for everyone to see alright?”. Frank nods and Derick threads his fingers through his hair pulling his head towards his cock, Frank opens his mouth and Derick slowly pushes in mumbling to himself._

_Frank hears a moan that isn’t Derick’s remembers there are other people in the room which makes him nervous. Derick’s thrusts in the back of his throat listening to him gag for a moment then pulling back._

_“Come on baby swallow around me makes me come” Derick shoves his cock back in and Frank does multiple times tears running down his face. Derick pulls back and Frank sucks in air before Derick’s cock is being forced back down his throat, he moans around him and then he feels warm liquid sliding down his throat accompanied by Derick’s moans._

_Frank sucks him dry and moans when he pulls out “you did a great job, now your going to be my friends slut for a while” Frank wipes his mouth nodding. One of Derick’s friends walks up to Frank the same one that approached him before and runs his hand through Franks hair._

_Derick hands the man a bottle of lube that seems to have come out of nowhere, and he pushes Frank down. He walks around and kneels on the couch behind Frank smacking his ass making his jump._

_Frank looks behind himself at the man watch him squirt some on his hand, he pushes a finger in slowly. Frank groans as he pushes a second one in trying to grab hold of the couch but there’s nothing to grab._

_He finally works a third one into Frank after a minute of scissoring his fingers and Frank moans pushing back. The man smacks Franks ass again and stands up “stand up” Frank nods and does as he’s told watching him last on his back._

_The man motions for him to climb on and he does he doesn’t really have a choice anyway if he doesn’t they’ll just hold him down and fuck him. The man runs his hands all over Franks body and they’re so warm Derick’s hands are always freezing when they touch him._

_Frank feels the head of the man cock nudging at his hole and he sinks down on it himself watching his eyes close as he does. Frank feel another person’s hands on his shoulders and then they’re kissing down the side of his neck as he groans._

_Frank bounces on his cock with this hands curled up in balls pushing down on him to hold himself up, the other man pushes him forward rubbing his hand up and down his ass. He pushes in and Frank groans loud pushes back as best as he can “oh god” he moans._

_“Yeah you like two cocks in you don’t you, slut” Derick says pushing a few fingers in Franks mouth, he sucks on them nice and slow making a show out of it. The third man walks up to Frank pulling Derick’s fingers out slowly and bunches up most of Franks hair in his hand before shoving his cock in his mouth._

_Frank moans around him as one of the other two men’s cocks push against his prostate, the only sounds are moans and the slapping of skin. Frank opens his eyes and looks over to see Derick with a camera and wonders how long he’s had it “come on be slutty for the camera”._

_Frank closes his eyes and relaxes his throat a little pushing further down on the man’s cock it’s longer than Derick’s but thinner so it’s easier to take. Frank moans looking up at the man whose mouth is hanging open staring down at him, the man behind him slaps his ass and he has to be careful not to bite down._

_They stop moving and Frank feels hands running up and down his back “fuck yourself on our cocks” one of them says and Frank starts pushing back. They moan and Frank feels fingers tightens in his hair, he takes him in his throat again swallowing around him._

_It seems that the man can’t take it because he starts fucking into Frank mouth and he pulls Frank all the way down his length as he comes. Frank swallows as much as he can sucking until the man pulls out “oh my god he’s like a fucking vacuum” the man sighs._

_Frank notices he’s stopped moving and starts up again apologizing, they don’t reply to him though so he’s not sure if it’s okay. Frank stops thinking about whether it’s okay or now when one of them slams into his prostate, he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out._

_Frank feels warm liquid fill him and moans again “oh god” the man behind him says as he pulls out, the other man grabs Franks hip with one hand pulling him down onto his cock. The man grabs Franks face with the other one pulling him to a kiss, Franks surprised because even Derick won’t kiss him when he’s been sucking his dick._

_It’s really slick inside of Frank because the man’s using the other man’s comes as lube at this point and it makes it easier to fuck Frank fast. Franks enjoying it though, the man rubs his hands all over Franks body as he fucks him._

_He’s getting more attention from this stranger than from Derick and he can’t believe how great it feels. The man pulls Frank down and Frank can feel warmth filling him again, the man reaches beneath Frank stroking him fast._

_Frank drags his nails down the man’s stomach only because that’s the only place he can reach and comes hanging his head. The man lifts Frank off of him standing up, the two men disappear into the hallway while Derick walks back up to Frank with the camera._

_“Whose slut are you?” he asks Frank looks up at Derick “yours” his voice is fucked from his throat being fucked but he kind of likes it. Derick turns off the camera setting it on the table and runs his hand through Franks hair petting the side of his face._

*

“He made you have sex with his friends and he video taped it what the hell did he do with it” Frank sighs “he sold the video on the internet, he made me a profile there’s lots of videos”. Gerard doesn’t know how to respond to that “you’re a porn star?” Frank looks up and nods “basically”.

“Jesus fucking Christ” Gerard sighs “did you want him to?” Frank shrugs “I mean I didn’t want to have sex with his friends but when I told him after they left he said I liked it so it didn’t matter”. Gerard shakes his head “it doesn’t matter whether you liked it or not if you didn’t want it to happen then it shouldn’t have happen”.

Frank looks out the window “I make good money off of it so I guess it isn’t all bad and it only happens once every few weeks” Gerard can’t handle what Franks saying to him. Gerard grabs Frank shoulders and he jumps closing his eyes, he’s surprised when he’s pulled into a hug instead of slapped or thrown on the floor.

Frank hugs him back awkwardly Derick doesn’t hug him, he barely cuddles with him. Gerard sits Frank down and makes him food, of course Frank argues with him about whose making it.

Gerard wins though because he’s not just going to tell Frank to make it he’s already made dinner for Derick and that’s enough. Frank hesitantly eats he feels bad because he could have made it but Gerard wouldn’t let him. 

They watch TV for a while something Frank hasn’t done in a while and Gerards so nice to Frank he almost forget he has to go back to Derick’s in the morning. Almost. Gerard shows Frank his guest room and leaves him in there to change into something he grabbed our of his dresser.

When Gerard doesn’t come back Frank walks over to his door opening the door and Gerards sitting on his bed reading. Gerard looks up at Frank raising an eyebrow “is something wrong?” Frank nods “I thought I’d be sleeping in here with you”.

Gerard shakes his head “no you get your own room” Frank shakes his head frantically “no no you have to fuck me”. Gerards surprised by Franks strait forwardness “that’s not why I brought you over here”.

“No but you have to he’s going to check I know it and if it’s not sore he’s going to know that's not why you wanted me over here”. Gerard sits there in shock as Frank walks over and takes the book out of his hand sitting it on the nightstand.

Frank stands there awkwardly for a minute until Gerard finally reaches over and pulls him into his lap kissing him. Frank grinds down on Gerard moaning into his mouth Gerard pulls his shirt off and his own looking at him.

“Are you sure” Franks eyes widen and he nods “you have to” he whispers, Gerard really doesn’t want to because he’s not like that but he doesn’t know what will happen if he doesn’t. Franks stands up dropping his pants to the floor before reaching for Gerards pulling his cock out, jerking him slowly looking him in the eyes.

Gerard moans and Frank climbs back on top of him, Gerard pulls him into a kiss again moaning louder as Frank speeds up. Frank let’s go scooting closer so he can reach behind himself “shouldn’t we prepare you?” Frank shakes his head “no he’ll know”.

Gerard feels like such an asshole as Frank sinks down on him but it feel so good, Frank leans back and starts to bounce and Gerard cant tell if his moans are fake or not. It doesn’t matter to him after a minute because he grabs onto Frank pulling him close and fucks up into him.

Frank groans as Gerards cock hits his sweet spot “oh god” Frank breathes “holy fuck”. Gerard reaches between them jerking Frank in time with his thrusts “say my name” Gerard groans.

“Gerard” Frank moans sucking on the side of his neck for a second “again” “Gerard” he moans louder rolling his hips. Gerard can’t believe this is happening but Frank sounds so good moaning his name he pulls Frank into a kiss again pulling him down to meet his thrusts.

Gerard strokes Frank faster and Frank leans his head back panting into the air, Frank looks like he’s enjoying himself but Gerard doesn’t know. “Oh god Gerard” he yells and comes all over his stomach and Gerards hand he slumps forward as Gerard continues to thrust into him. 

Gerard groans as he releases inside of Frank, Frank moans softly nuzzling into Gerards neck “it’s so warm” he whispers. Gerards cock twitches but he knows he’s not going to be able to get it up again.

He really wishes he could and he feels bad about it but Franks so warm and tight “oh god I want to keep you” Gerard sighs kissing Franks neck. Frank hums tracing his finger over a scar on Gerard shoulder blade he wants to ask about it but it’s not his business.

Gerard pulls out slowly and lays Frank on the bed before disappearing out of the room to grab a washcloth, he returns and wipes Frank off with it then himself. Gerard climbs into bed pulling Frank into his arms, he feels like he needs to protect Frank from Derick.

Gerard really doesn’t want to send Frank back he didn’t mention it but there are so many scars on Frank all over his arms and his chest. Frank doesn’t even seem phased by them and it bothers Gerard because he wants to beat Derick’s face in for making Frank feel his way.

Gerard wakes up and looks over at Frank he’s still sleeping and he doesn’t want to wake him up but he has to take him back. He shakes Franks shoulder “hey” Frank doesn’t move so he shakes him again this time Frank groans and turns over.

“You gotta get up Frank” Frank whines “fuck off” he sits up quickly then “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to” he scrambles off the bed and curls up on the floor. Gerard jumps up pulling Frank off the floor “no it’s okay your with me relax” Frank looks up and Gerard wipes the tears off his face.

“I have to take you back now” Gerard sighs, Frank nods and looks around for a minute “I’ll get you something to wear” Frank nods standing up as Gerard walks away. Gerard comes back and hands Frank something to wear and Frank immediately starts getting dressed so Gerard does the same.

Gerard checks the time and looks at Frank “I’m going to have to act like an asshole when I get back over there okay?” Frank nods following Gerard out the door. Gerard puts his hand on the back of Frank neck and reaches up knocking on the door his facial expression blank.

It flies open and Derick’s standing there Gerard pushes Frank forward into him and Derick pushes Frank sideways where he falls. Gerard groans on the inside because he really wants to bash this guy’s face in he has no idea what he has and how great it is but he’s so ungrateful.

“How was he?” Derick asks Gerard shrugs “okay I guess, I’ll teach him” Derick nods stepping aside to let Gerard in. Derick shuts the door and turns to Frank “go” is all he says but Frank knows what it means. Derick wants the collar on him and the shackles because Frank can put them on himself he makes him do it.

After they’re on though they’re locked in place until Derick gets them Frank doesn’t know what he did maybe Gerard shouldn’t have just said okay. Derick likes him to strip down now because it’s easier when his friends come over but Frank trying to think of when the last time they were around.

Frank doesn't think that they should be coming around but maybe he can't remember though he just wishes he could hear them talking. Gerard could be saying something to get Frank in trouble but it’s not like if he is he’s doing it on purpose.

Derick walks in the room twenty minutes later with a smile on his face “alright let’s go they should be here soon” Frank smiles and stands up. When Derick unlocks the chain Frank follows him to the living room sitting on the couch as Derick chains him to it.

Derick shakes his head “I want to see” Frank nods and sighs in relief on the inside he knew it would happen. He turns around getting on his knees leaning on the back of the couch, Derick rubs it and Frank hisses.

Derick pushes a finger in and Frank whimpers trying to get away from it “hmm good”. Derick pulls his finger out and also Franks ass making him jump forward a bit then sits next to him pulling him into his lap.

“So what did you do when you got there?” Frank looks up at Derick “I made him dinner and we watched TV” he raises an eyebrow. “Did you?” Frank smiles and nods Derick flips him over quick and smacks his ass repeatedly until Franks gasping for air and crying.

“Don’t fucking lie to me I know he made dinner slut” Frank let’s out a sob and nods closing his eyes “I'm sorry” he whispers. “You fucking better be” Derick sighs and stands up because someone is knocking on the door, he opens it and expects it to be his friends but it’s a police officer.

Derick panics on the inside for a minute “can I help you officer?” hey nod “yes your neighbor over here there” he points at a door but it’s not Gerard. “Well they called and said that they heard some strange noises coming from here” Derick furrows his eyebrows and nods.

Derick doesn’t understand Gerard couldn’t have done it he wouldn’t be stupid enough to break the deal and they just talked about his first job. “Do you mind if I come in” the officer says “actually yes I do I have some cleaning that I’m doing right now”.

The officer nods “alright well I just wanted to make sure everything was okay” Derick puts on his most convincing fake smile and nods “thank you”. Derick shuts the door and locks it turning around to face Frank he’s pissed and he doesn’t know who called them.

Frank watches as Derick storms into their room, he returns with a ball gag and a paddle he walks right up to Frank grabbing his jaw to open his mouth. It slides right in and Derick clips it behind Frank head yanking his hair up “this is going to be your punishment because someone seems to think your too loud.

Franks eyes widen as Derick walks around to stand next to the couch, the first one comes down hard and tears run down Franks face. The second one seems to be even worse Frank can tell that Derick is mad, his ass hurts like Derick’s been doing it for a while already.

Frank doesn’t know how many Derick wants to do because he’s really mad the cops have never shown up before and Frank knows he’s just taking it out on him because he doesn’t know who to blame. The third one makes Frank bite down hard, he’s sobbing and drooling all over himself and he just wants it to stop.

It does eventually, he lost count after fifteen but they still hurts it feels like he’s still doing it but Frank knows he’s not. Derick rubs his hand on Frank ass and smacks him making him jumps forward and let out another sob. 

Frank knows that it’s going to hurt for days and he’s sure it’s bruised so he won’t be sitting for a while or at least until it stops hurting so much. There’s a knock on the door and Derick gives Frank the look the one that says 'make a sound and it’ll be worse'.

Derick opens the door to see his friend “oh god sorry guys I was just about to call you Franks sleeping right now he hasn’t been feeling good all day can we reschedule?”. They smiles and nod “it’s cool tell him we hope he feels better” Derick smiles and shuts the door locking it.

Derick turns around looking at Frank he has tear stains down his face and there’s drool everywhere “you're going to get in the shower and going right to bed”. Frank nods and waits for Derick to take the gag and shackles off before limping to the bathroom trying to be quiet.

As soon as the water hits him he hisses, Derick’s never hit him that hard before but he's never seen him so angry since he’s been with him. Frank washes himself quickly trying to be as gentle as he can, he turns the water off climbing out.

Frank dries off fairly quickly and hurries into their room to get dressed, he lays down on his stomach to avoid hurting his ass. Frank doesn’t realize how tired he really is until his head hits the pillow then he is out like a bulb.

Derick’s sitting on the couch a few hours later when someone knocks in the door he can only assume it’s Gerard finished with what he was doing. He opens it and sure enough it`s Gerard smiling at him Derick nods and invites him in.

Gerard tried to act as causal as possible because he’s wearing a wire he’s never had to wear one before and it’s making him super nervous. All he needs is to casually tell Derick the job is done and then get him to pay him and then that’s it.

“Gerard are you okay?” Gerards head snaps up “yeah sorry I got them, they’re all being shipped off where they need to be going”. Derick nods “good oh and uh we have to be careful because apparently the police have been snooping around or something”.

Gerard raises and eyebrow “who did they say called?” Derick stands up running his hand through his hair “the old lady on the other side of me it was a noise complaint”. Gerard nods folding his arms “and I had to punish him because of it because apparently he was being too loud” Gerard tilts his head.

“How so?” Derick laughs “I’ll show you come on” Gerard follows Derick into a bedroom in the back where Franks sleeping. Derick pulls the covers down and then yanks Franks pants down, Gerard gasps “oh my god”. 

Derick chuckles “he fucking sobbed like a bitch but it was his own fault he shouldn’t have been so loud then the cops wouldn’t have showed up”. Gerard can’t believe that this happened because of him “alright let’s go back into the living room you need to get paid” Derick flips the covers back over Frank.

Gerard follows Derick back into the living room sitting back down it should be any minute now. Derick leaves and comes back in with a few stacks of money “if you keep up the good work and timing you’ll be making more in no time”.

Gerard smiles and nods taking the money, Frank walks down the hallways yawning just as the door is kicked down. Frank screams turning around going back down the hallway while the police scream for Gerard and Derick to get on the floor.

Derick doesn’t right away but Gerard does letting the officer pat him down and cuff him pulling him off the floor. Derick’s screaming at them telling them they have no right to kick his door down and do anything. 

In the end he gets tased and falls to the floor and they cuff him pulling him up, he still struggles and Gerard thinks it’s ridiculous. The door in the back is kicked in and he can heard Frank screaming for them to stop, Gerard feels bad but it’ll get him away from Derick.

They all get taken down the stairs and put into separate police cars Derick’s takes off right away him screaming, as soon as the car is out of sight Gerards pulled out along with Frank. Franks shaking as the officer unlocks his cuffs, Gerards are off and Frank runs up to him hugging him. 

Gerard wraps his arms around him rubbing his head “it’s fine you aren’t ever going to see him again alright?” Frank nods sobbing into Gerards shirt. “Do you need to go to the hospital?” Frank shakes his head “no I-I’m okay”.

Gerard nods and puts Frank into the back of a police car “I’ll be down in a little while just answer their questions” Frank wipes his face nodding. Frank pulls his legs to his chest looking out the window he cant believe it’s finally over but now he doesn’t know what he’ll do.

They put Frank in an interrogation room which he doesn’t know why because Derick was the one beating him and doing illegal shit. A woman walks in and sits down in front of him smiling at him “alright I’m going to ask you a few questions” Frank nods chewing on his finger.

“Alright so I want you to go back to the beginning of the relationship was he ever abusive then?” Frank shakes his head he doesn’t like the word abuse because he’s dealing with it since he was a kid. “Alright can you tell me about him at the beginning?”. Frank nods he loves remembering the beginning of their relationship it was the best time of his life.

*

_Frank opens the front door to Derick and his apartment “I’m home” he calls, Derick appears a few seconds later pulling him into a hug spinning him wound. “How was your day?” Frank giggles kissing Derick “it was great I didn’t want to kill someone at work today”._

_Derick laughs and sets Frank down pulling him into the kitchen “alright so I made you a cake for your birthday” Frank smiles. “It’s not even for another three days” Derick shrugs “eh figured we’d get it over with now so we can do other stuff then”._

_Frank giggles “oh yeah what kind of stuff” Derick leans in close to his ear and licks the shell “you know” he whispers Frank shivers and turns to the cake. “Alright let’s dig in” Frank picks up a knife cutting into it smiling over at Derick because it’s his favourite kind of cake too._

*

“So for the most part he seemed happy in the beginning, did you guys ever argue with each other”. Frank shakes his head “no we've never argued I think he’s the only person I’m never argued with” she nods writing something down.

“What about the scars?” Franks eyes widen and he shakes his head “I don’t want to talk about that” she nods “did you know about his “job” as he calls it?”. Frank shakes his head “no I didn’t know and I still don’t know he didn’t like he knowing very much about his personal life”.

The women nods “what about his “friends” that came over I was told that he took videos of you with them” Frank nods looking around. “He made you do it?” Frank nods again “I didn’t want to and he made me do it but when I told him I didn’t want it afterwards he told me it didn’t matter because I liked it”.

She raises her eyebrows “so did you consent to it afterwards?” Frank shakes his head “no but I didn’t say no because I know he’d have just done it away”. She nods “alright well you're free to go for now but just don't go to far”. 

She stands and leaves and Frank stands up walks out the door, he looks around and walks as fast as he can to get out of there he doesn’t know where he’s going but he’s going. Frank gets outside and runs directly into someone “fuck sorry” he looks up and it’s Gerard “where are you going?” Frank shrugs. 

“I don’t know I guess I’ll have to see if my parents will let me stay with them for a while” Frank doesn’t want to but he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. He has to go back to Derick’s apartment first though so he can pack his shit if he can even go into it he doesn’t know what all he can take. 

Frank turns and starts walking it's at least a thirty minute walk but he's kind of lost because he doesn't think he's ever been anywhere around the area.

 


End file.
